Unclear Answers
by daylightsxfading
Summary: Follow Dez, as he tries to find the answer to a life or death question. Or not. It's just a question that he really needs to know the answer to. He won't eat, sleep, or do anything until he learns the answer to it. Who can he trust to give him the answer that he truly wants? One-shot done out of boredom. And this was typed up late at night, so excuse a few typos. Anyways, enjoy!


**Dez: Austin! Ur up! Finally. I saw ur tweet. What are u doing 2day?**

**Austin: ummm idk lol**

**Dez: What's 'idk'?**

**Austin: i don't know, Dez...**

**Dez: You don't?! Aw, man. I'm gonna go have to ask around and see if anyone else knows what that stands for.**

**Austin: R u srs? Well, good luck with that.**

**Dez: Thanks! :-)**

After replying to Austin's text message, Dez instantaneously set his phone on lock before quickly shoving it into one of the pockets of his skinny jeans. That day, he was on a mission. And he owed it to Austin for giving him something to do. If it wasn't for his mysterious text, he would've just sat there in his room, finger walking back and forth on his desk. But the red head was determined. He was determined to find out what the mysterious 'IDK' standed for. He decided from that moment on, that he would never sleep, he would never eat, he would never do anything except learn the truth behind eye-dee-kay.

Pushing himself up off of his computer chair, he made his way out of his room and into the kitchen; where his mom had been busying herself, preparing lunch for the Fisher family. "Mom!" he exclaimed, practically startling her at the same time. Her hand had instantly rested on her chest, and she had to take a couple of seconds to breathe, before managing to respond to her energetic son.

"What?" she breathed out, slightly annoyed. Though Dez, of course, was oblivious to it. "What is it, Dez?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Okay," Mrs. Fisher replied, turning back around to bring her attention to whatever it was she stirring in the silver cooking pan. "Ask away."

"Do you know what 'IDK' stands for?"

Mrs. Fisher stopped stirring completely, and turned around to face her son. "Dez, honey, I don't know."

"You don't know?! Wow! I asked Austin that same thing, and he said the same exact thing."

The redheaded female just rolled her eyes, and let out a sharp breath. "Dear, stop kidding around. Lunch'll be ready in a few."

Ignoring the fact that she thought that he was kidding around, when he'd hoped that it was clear that he wasn't, he shook his head. "Sorry, mom! Can't! I've got a mystery to solve."

Unsure of who else to ask, Dez figured the next best person to try to ask would be Ally. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of just starting with her in the first place? Ally was smart. She had to know the answer to Dez's question.

But first, he presumed that his dad would also be a good candidate to ask such a question about. Austin, his best friend, and even his own mother were of no help. Maybe his dad would be able to give him the answer that he longed for. If so, it would save him the trip of having to head to Sonic Boom just to ask Ally a question. Exiting out of the kitchen, he headed to the living room where Mr. Fisher had had his head stuck in the local newspaper. When Dez had walked in, he hadn't budged. Instead, he kept his concentration focused on the newspaper in his hands.

"Hi, dad," Dez greeted, sitting himself down right next to his father, which gave his father no choice but to set his newspaper down onto his lap. Turning his attention to his son, his father forced a smile.

"Yes? Do you need money or something?"

Dez shook his head. "No, dad. I have to ask you something."

Dez's dad narrowed his eyes at him for a brief moment, then nodded. "Okay. What's your question?"

"What's 'IDK' stand for? Do you know?"

His father's lips instantaneously formed a hard line. "I don't know."

"You, too?! Jeez! No one knows! Okay, can you do me a favor, then?"

Hesitantly, his father nodded. "Sure."

"Drive me to the Mall?"

In less than an hour, Dez found himself at the Mall of Miami. Getting out of the passenger's seat, he then shut the door behind him before turning around to bid farewell for now to his father. "Thanks, dad. I'll call you to let you know when you can pick me up." Mr. Fisher simply replied with just a nod, and then drove away. Dez stood there for a couple of seconds, watching the car fade away into nothingness as it kept on going.

Turning on the heel of his sneaker, he continued on forward.

Walking into Sonic Boom, Dez spotted both Ally and Trish instantly, both of them involved in a conversation that Dez couldn't help but be slightly curious about. Then again, he was there for one reason, and one reason only. "Get whatever else that comes to mind out of your mind," Dez said to himself outloud, making a little girl and her mother stare at him like he was crazy. And... well, maybe he was. Though he didn't really think too much of it. Dez wasn't the type of person to really think too much on things, such as Ally. "Guys!" he called out, making Trish and Ally turn around to face him.

"Hey, Dez! Where's Austin?" Ally questioned, looking over his shoulder curiously.

"Never mind him! You need to help me with this question!"

"Excuse me, we were talking before you so rudely interrupted us," Trish scoffed. "I bet whatever it is you're going to ask Ally is going to be a complete waste of time, anyways."

Dez ignored Trish's remark, which was a first. "Please, tell me. I need to know the answer to this question."

With a sympathetic smile curved upon her lips, Ally nodded. Trish looked at Dez with mild distaste. "Go ahead, Dez. What's the question?"

"What does 'IDK' mean?"

WIthout a warning, Trish and Ally both broke into a chorus of laughter. Dez just stood there, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ally, Trish, please! I asked Austin, my mom, and even my dad! None of them know! They just said 'I don't know!'"

It took the two girls a couple of seconds to recollect themselves. They knew that by the way Dez was looking at the two of them, that he was actually serious about his question. "Wow, okay. Ally, tell him. He was asking you," Trish gestured for Ally to step forward.

Stepping forward, Ally sucked in a breath, before laying a hand on sympathetic Dez's shoulder. "Dez. It means, 'I don't know'. The answer to your question was answered... not one, not two, but three times. How... did you not know?"

It all made sense. But Dez couldn't help but feel irritated. "Well, they could've re-worded it all better. Honestly. It's not that hard to say, 'It means _I don't know_.'"


End file.
